The present invention relates to a device for mass production of ice carvings, comprising a conveyor belt, dies, a cooling water tank, a freezing mixture tank, a boring device, an injection device, a temperature rising device and a stripping device. The aforesaid devices enable fast mass production of ice carvings without the need of slow carving by hand labor.
At a party or other social activity, ice carvings are often provided as a catalyst for creating an amusing atmosphere, an arrangement of ice carvings may provide a vivid atmosphere, as well as demonstrate wonderful layout by the host to enable guests to feel welcome.
Conventional ice carvings are made through carving by hand labor with a carving knife and therefore involve the following defects:
a. carving by hand labor is slow in production and because of high cost cannot become popular. Further, such ice carvings seem to be some kind of waste for they tend to melt soon;
b. ice is a fragile object and no mistake is permitted during the process of carving for it would be a total failure in the event of an error, so that there is great risk during production;
c. though conventional ice carving is beautiful, ice carving is colorless and without any decoration to give any change in result.
To provide consumers with cheap, delicate and beautiful ice carvings, the inventor therefore has successfully developed a mass production device for ice carvings to enable full automation of ice carvings and to reduce production cost.